Friend or Foe
by liger zero striker
Summary: A young lieutennant, ophaned, and trained by the GF. A teenage runaway, her only friends in the world, an organoid and a zaberfang. Two unlikely allies. One incredible story.coauthored by Risika Tygora.
1. Prologue

Friend or foe

Disclaimer; if we owned zoids would you be reading this on a fanfiction sight? No this would be on TV.

Prologue

Lt. Caitlin Ammaroq walked out of the briefing room and started off for

The hanger, running over what she had been told.

"Okay, so my orders are to find this new Zaberfang and bring it back to

Base," she recited. "Preferably without damaging the zoid or its pilot,

I am to take five Gunsnipers and two Helkats with me. Well that doesn't

Sound too hard."

By now she had reached the hanger. Once inside she looked at her zoid.

"Hey, Liger," she said, smiling.

The zoid looked like a Liger Zero, only it was red with blue blades.

"Well bud, looks like we get to have some fun."

A soft growl came from the other side of the zoid.

"No, I didn't forget you Blitz."

The source of the growl approached, a brown organoid with a big black

Patch on its back and blue eyes, it walked like a Gunsniper instead of like

Most organoids who walked like the Death Saurer. Blitz growled a question.

"No bud not a combat mission, just a go out, find, and bring back one."

Blitz nodded.

"We best get going, or the troops will be ready before us."

Cait hoped into the Liger Zero Striker and the three headed out of the

Hanger bay. Later Cait spotted a new zoid on her radar; it said the

Zoid was a Zaberfang, "details unknown."

"Ok, men, I think we've found the zoid we're looking for. Gunsnipers,

Spread Out and cloak. Helkats, you two go 1 hundred meters in the direction of

5 o'clock and stay cloaked."

A few "yes ma'ams" were heard, then the Liger trotted up to the place

Where her sensors placed the Zaberfang.

(A/N: this was written over IM. And we will post more chapters as we get reviews, flames will be given to reenactors to make campfires.)


	2. Friend or Foe

Friend or foe

Disclaimer; if we owned zoids would you be reading this on a fanfiction sight? No this would be on TV.

Chapter 1: Friend or Foe

It was midday, time for Skye Nailo to make lunch. As she is beginning

to cook it so that she could have something warm for once, her emerald and

blue, bird-winged organoid, Guerra, told her that there was another

zoid and organoid approaching; though, whether they were a threat or not, she

could not tell. Fearing the worst, Skye jumped into the cockpit of her also

emerald and blue zaberfang, Tora. After Guerra fused with the zoid,

they waited. As the unknown liger came into view, Skye jumped out directly

in front of it and settled into a ready stance with Tora growling

menacingly.

The red liger jumped forty-five degrees to the left of Tora and settled

into a similar position, with its blades half deployed. A comm. channel was

opened and a strong female voice stated, "Unidentified zaberfang, this

is Lt. Caitlin Ammaroq of the Guardian Force. Identify yourself at once!"

"Well, I'm not a part of any military force," Skye replied, turning

away. "That's all you need to know,"

"Interesting zoid you've got there." the Lieutenant.

That was enough to make Skye stop.

"And the same to you," she said, turning back around.

"What model is it?" Caitlin inquired.

"Standard type," Skye answered hastily. "What about yours? I've never

seen that exact one before; although I've totaled ones like it."

"Organoid evolution," was the simple reply.

"Well, if you're quite finished, I'll be going now."

Skye turned, once again, to leave.

"Hold it!"

Skye stopped and sighed, I knew that was too easy.

"I have my orders to find you and bring you to Col. Kruger for

questioning

about that zoid of yours. If you resist I will take appropriate

action."

Still facing away, Skye laughed, "Oh, yeah? You and what army?"

"Do you doubt the Guardian Force?"

"Look, I don't serve anyone. Never have, never will. Deal with it."

Skye started to walk away again, eager to avoid a violent

confrontation.

The liger jumped in front of the zoid, "Sorry, but I have my orders."

"Listen, I don't like to fight unless I have to. You saw how I was

going to leave once I found out that you weren't a threat per say. Now, I'm

asking politely, please, stand aside and let me pass."

"If you won't come willingly, I will take action."

"And your motive for that is? Give me one good reason to go with you."

Five gunsnipers turn off there cloaking devices, "I have five."

Skye cursed her own stupidity, "Dang, I should've seen that coming."

"Now are you going to come quietly?"

"Look, I don't want any trouble. You're talking like I'm under arrest

Or Something. Why does the Guardian Force want me when there are so many

other pilots out there?"

"Not sure, but I have my orders"

"Oh, well, that's very explanatory. You really should ask the reasons

for your missions before you carry them out."

"That is not an option for a soldier, now quit stalling and MOVE!"

"Oh, shut up already. I'm not going anywhere until I know why."

Three of the snipers went into sniping mode as Caitlin growled in

frustration. Oh, great, Skye thought to herself. To the young lieutenant, she

stated, "I'll only if you can guarantee that all this crap will be explained as

SOON as we get there. Otherwise, you can threaten, but I won't move."

"Fine," barked Caitlin. "Okay, boys, let's mobilize!"

In an attempt to avoid the fight, Skye jumped over Caitlin and started

running as fast as she could get Tora to go. She had not gone that far,

however, when two helkats de-cloaked in her path, both firing at the

cable on her neck. She heard Caitlin's voice over the comm. channel, "Nice

try, but very wrong."

Skye asked herself, Why are they this insistent? I can't be that

important, can I?

Caitlin growled to herself, Why must she fight? Doctor D wanted that

zoid and its pilot unharmed. Yet, with how she's acting, I'll have to freeze

its command system.

"Well, Guerra," Skye said to her organoid, "if they want us that bad,

they won't hurt us will they?"

Guerra growled her assent and took control of the guns, firing at the

hellcats, as they are the closest.

"Open fire!" Caitlin commanded, "All zoids open fire on the zaberfang!"

Caitlin muttered to herself, "Next time I ask for better help."

Skye dodged the fire as best as she could, sweat forming on her brow.

Caitlin deployed her side blades and waited as the other zoids kept

firing. Skye kept dodging, but she didn't know how much longer she could keep

it up. Tora was getting exhausted. Watching with interest, Caitlin smiled,

"Almost done now."

Softly, Skye pleaded, "C'mon, Tora, get us out of here."

"All units cease fire!" Caitlin commanded again, charging after Tora

and Skye, "I will deal with her."

"Keep going, Tora, faster!"

Guerra growled that she wanted to take control. Skye let her. Guerra

turned Tora around and fired at Caitlin.

"Guerra, what the heck are you doing!"

Caitlin raised her shield just before impact.

"Nice try," she laughed, attacking with her blades.

Softly, Skye said to her organoid, "Guerra, you're gonna get us

killed!"

Guerra growled in annoyance.

Caitlin turned and attacked again, having missed the first time.

"Do you surrender?" she asked. "My orders were to take you unharmed."

Guerra was ticked and she made sure that Skye knew, telling her not to

give in. Skye reluctantly consented. Guerra had gotten her out of worse

scrapes than this.

"No," Skye stated firmly. "If your orders were what you say they are,

then you won't hurt us."

Shortly after saying this, Skye, again, cursed her big mouth.

Caitlin hissed icily, "Better to take you back with damage than not at

all." She fired at the zaberfang.

Guerra made Tora try to jump out of the way, but Tora was too tired and

collapsed upon landing. "Your zoid can't take anymore, do you wish to surrender? Or shall I

give it a command system freeze?"

Guerra told Skye to say no, but Skye insisted, "Guerra, we have to."

Nevertheless, a message came up on Caitlin's screen saying that they

wouldn't give in, but that it wasn't the pilot saying it.

"Alright, organoid, but what does your pilot think?"

"Guerra, please tell me that you didn't just do that," Skye begged

miserably. "Stubborn organoid you have there. At least my friend blitz, here,

listens." Guerra growled back.

"Guerra, listen to me, unless you want Tora to end up as a useless junk

heap, you'll do as I say. Now we've lost this fight, do you

understand?" Guerra told Skye that she did and backed down.

"She is very outspoken, but she cares too much about Tora to put her in

any more danger."

"Okay, I will call up the gustave to haul you zoid back to base."

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this one."

"Neither will I."

All the way back to the base, Skye and Guerra were arguing about the

day's events.

(A/N: we will post more chapters as we get reviews, flames will be given to reenactors to make campfires.)


	3. New Allies?

Disclaimer: we don't own, so don't sue.

Chapter 2: New Allies?

Caitlin approached the base, piloting her striker. Following her was a Gustave with an odd-looking, and pretty much trashed. Zaberfang called

Tora. As she approached her parking stall, Colonel Kruger walks up to the liger.

"I thought I ordered you to bring that zoid back unharmed," stated Col.

Kruger.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," Caitlin says, looking embarrassed. "Although, it was either I brought it back damaged or not at all."

Getting out of her relatively destroyed Zaber, Skye told him, "That was

my fault. I refused to go with her until I was given more info. Also,

Guerra, here –" a neon blue and green ball of light shot out of Tora and landed next to Skye, forming into her organoid "– didn't really want to give in."

"Hmm..." mused Kruger.

"Is there a problem, other than the obvious one?" Skye asked scornfully.

Finally, Kruger turned to Caitlin, "You may go lieutenant. I don't expect any more trouble from this pilot."

"Yes, sir," was the simple reply.

"Hold it, why have I been brought here?" Skye asked. "I have no conflict with you, only with the Empire. What do you want me for?"

"We want you to join the Guardian Force," the colonel stated bluntly.

"Give me a reason. I already told her that I never have served anyone, especially not any military unit, and I never will. What makes you think I'll change that now?"

Kruger looked at her, then looked at the Zaber fang, "The Empire was close to finding you, if you work with the young lieutenant I sent to get you, we can keep you away from them."

"They've come closer than this before and we've gotten out of it. It's been six years, why would they still be looking for me anyway?"

"You're a good pilot, that's why."

"How would they know that I'm a good pilot? I ran away before my parents could enroll me in that stupid Imperial academy."

"They have been keeping watch over you. It is hard to totally escape

the military."

"Wonderful. You still never said why I should join. I know we have a common enemy, but we - Tora, Guerra, and I - can handle them, we've done it before. Probably more times than you would think."

"Follow me," Kruger said imperiously. He started to walk out of the room, looking back to make sure that Skye was following him. Skye was following, but she was wary of any possibilities. As he was walking Kruger said over his shoulder, "You may know that the war is over, but there are people who want to start another war. We need all the good pilots we can find, and since it is well known that you didn't want to join the Empire, we thought you would like to work with that young lieutenant." "And you thought we would get along because why?"

"You two have similar personalities, only Amaroq has had her's tempered by training."

"Well, the way you went about it was great, not telling her. That's the only reason I tried to get away. I refused to go unless she told me why, as I've said before. The only reason I started fighting was because they shot first. And I haven't always been this way. I actually used to be quieter and less inclined to…express myself, but you try living on the run for six years and see what happens."

Kruger chortled, "If I told her, she would have been offended that she could not do this next job herself. And, to respond to the second part of what you said, Amaroq was also like that when we found her."

"Well, that explains a lot. How did you find out about me, though?"

"Since the end of the war, some information was traded between the

Empire and the Republic, the search adds your parents has out was one of them." "Fair enough. Now what was that job thing you mentioned?"

"You will be briefed on that mission in a bit."

"So, why didn't you just hand me over to them, instead of bringing me here?" Skye asked with a suspicious tone in her voice. "That probably would have been seen as a passive act and may even have helped you out a bit." The colonel looked thoughtful, he answered, "Not sure."

"There must be a reason."

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

Kruger looked around, then back over at Skye

"Can you pilot a Gunsniper?" he asked.

On her way to the hanger, Caitlin came flying past.

"Maybe, never done it before, but it can't be that hard. I've seen plenty of them in action."

"Seen what?" asked Caitlin.

"Why a Gunsniper, of course," stated Kruger.

Caitlin looked at Skye and told her, "There are some extra ones in the hanger."

Skye told Kruger as she was walking away, "I'm good at adapting; I'll give it a try. If all else fails, Guerra will figure out how to work it in no time, then she'll tell me."

"Well then come on lets go," Caitlin said impatiently. "Whoever is attacking won't wait for us!"

"Okay. You'd better get ready, Guerra, looks like there's gonna more than one fight today."

Guerra growled excitedly.

As they entered the hanger, Caitlin pointed to one end of the hanger,

"The Gunsnipers are over there." Then she turned and jumped into the striker. Skye got into one of the Gunsnipers and Guerra followed.

"This is liger zero striker, ready to mobilize." Liger ran out of the hanger. "Same here." Skye followed. The striker ran up to the opposing zoids, there were two of them, an Iron Kong and a Command Wolf.

"I'm usually a fight later ask questions first kind of girl, but you lead the way." "You're a sniper, so go snipe."

"Shouldn't we find out who they are first?"

"Well, then, get to a sniping position."

"Fair enough."

"Better be ready than caught with your pants down. Unidentified zoids, this is the Guardian Force. Identify yourselves at once."

"Why should I identify myself to you?" inquired an eerily familiar voice.

"Hiltz."

"Because, we don't like strangers," Skye told him.

"And no one is stranger than Hiltz," stated Caitlin.

"At least we agree on that one," laughed Skye.

"Skye? Is that you?" asked a whiny female voice.

"Yes, Sara, it's me," stated Skye coolly.

"Skye, who are these people? Besides Hiltz. I'm getting a picture on my screen of a man and a woman."

"My mom and I'm guessing that my dad's with her."

"We've been looking for you for so long, Skye," said Alex, her father.

"Glad I don't have to worry about that," said Caitlin.

"Skye, what are you doing with them?"

"Don't know, Alex, what are you doing with a deranged psychopath?"

Caitlin snickered.

"I am NOT a psychopath!" shouted Hiltz.

"Oh, really? Then why were you terrorizing half the world?" asked Skye.

"It's my duty to completely destroy the weak!" stated Hiltz.

"Skye, please come back with us, sweetie," begged Sara. "We've really missed you!" "Shut up, Hiltz, you pathetic excuse for a person!" commanded Skye. "And no,

Sara, I won't come home."

"You know," said Caitlin. "This is one of the few times I'm glad my parents were killed."

"I wish I could say the same," said Skye.

"Doubtful," said Caitlin.

"Enough talk, now die," Hiltz laughed evilly, getting ready to shoot at them.

"To straightforward for my taste," admitted Skye.

"That's Hiltz for ya," joked Caitlin. "Try to aim for his neck, that's the most vulnerable spot."

"Okay," consented Skye.

"Hey, wait, you promised that no harm would come to her," came Alex's angry voice.

"I lied," was Hiltz's answer.

Putting up her shield, Caitlin asked, "What do you want me to do about the wolf?"

"Freeze it up," Skye told her. "But don't hurt them...too much."

"Rodger, Rodger," answered Caitlin.

Alex was trying to take control of the wolf, but he couldn't because of the organoid.

Caitlin charged, firing at the wolf's zoid core area.

"LET'S SHOW 'EM, BLITZ!"

Meanwhile, Skye charged at the Iron Kong, firing at the vulnerable point.

"You can't beat me," Hiltz taunted.

"Wanna bet?" challenged Skye as she jumped into it, spiraling the tail around like a whip. "I may be reckless, but it's fun."

Hiltz punched the gunsniper, boasting, "Any rookie should know, GUN

SNIPERS STINK AT CLOSE COMBAT!"

Skye groaned, sure she would soon get a concussion from that blow because it had knocked her head around quite a bit. She could not stay on the ground, however, because Hiltz was advancing. At this point, Sara was basically scared out of her wits and whimpering.

"Didn't I tell you to find cover and snipe?" asked Caitlin.

"Didn't I say I don't take orders from anyone?" retaliated Skye. To

Hiltz, she said as she was getting up, "Rule #1: never advise your opponents."

Hiltz laughed, while firing missiles at the sniper, "I'm so much better that it doesn't matter."

Caitlin knocked the wolf over, and laughed, "HA," but it got back up,

"Dang it all, that's what I get for forgetting the organoid."

Skye scampered out of the way of the missiles, then fires at him.

"Ouch! You will pay for that!" Hiltz yelled.

"Try and make me!" Skye shouted back.

"AMBIENT," Hiltz called.

"Two can play at that game," said Skye. "Guerra, let's show this jerk-off what we can do!"

Ambient left the wolf and fused with the Kong.

"HAHAHA DIE NOW!" (Do I really need to tell you who said that?)

Caitlin knocked the wolf over again, "And stay down."

"Guerra, you take care of the movements and reflexes, I'll worry about the guns," instructed Skye.

"Need help, Skye?" asked Caitlin.

"No, not really," answered Skye.

Hiltz laughed yet again, "You think that that weakling of an organoid will stop me? NOT LIKLEY!"

Caitlin prowled around behind Hiltz.

"We can't let him get away with insulting you, can we, Guerra?" asked

Skye. Guerra growled.

Unfortunately, at the same time when Caitlin charged at Hiltz with her laser blades, shouting, "YEHA!"

Skye fired at Hiltz. Hiltz dodged Caitlin, calling her a simpleton, and the shots hit her instead.

"Ow..." moaned Caitlin.

"Aw, crap, sorry. I didn't mean it," apologized Skye.

"Skye, I'll hold him here, get to a sniping position!" commanded

Caitlin.

"We need the power of the sniping rounds to damage him."

"Deal," said Skye and she actually followed instructions for once.

Caitlin rammed Hiltz with all her might, "EAT THIS!"

Skye used the rounds to shoot at the neck of the Iron Kong.

Caitlin jumped away from Hiltz, "Don't mess with us, we fight back."

The Iron Kong fell, and a red beam of light could be seen leaving.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!"

"Yeah right!" Skye yelled after him. "I'd like to see you try!"

"What do we do with your parents?" Caitlin inquired.

Skye went over to the fallen zoid that her parents were in, looking at it with an expression of disgust. Then she said, "Let's just get this hunk of junk inside."

"Alright," Cait agreed. "Base, this is liger zero striker. Please send out a gustave for a fallen command wolf."

"Rodger, striker," the base responded.

"Just so you know," Skye said icily. "I was talking about my par- I mean Sara and Alex."

A/N. that's right Hiltz is back.

Anyone know how to spell the name of Thomas's university? (the one that the trinity ghost where based out of.)

I Will get chapter three up latter.


	4. Taken

Disclaimer: note the sites name of none of us owns what we are righting about

A/N; no one helped me with the speeling on the Imperial academy so I spelled it the way it sounded. (if i ever get the right way ill fix it.)

Chapter 3: Taken

Once the partners and their zoids got to the now chaotic base, Col.

Kruger came walking up to them. Sara and Alex had just managed to get out of the command wolf.

"Sara, are you okay?" asked Alex with obvious concern.

"Yeah," replied Sara, "for now, at least."

"Nice job, you two," commented Kruger. Gesturing to Skye's parents, he asked, "Now, who are these people?"

"This is Sara," said Skye, "and the other one is Alex."

"And who attacked the base?" Kruger asked, not entirely sure that he wanted to know.

"Hiltz, sir," was Caitlin's unwelcome answer.

"And his little red dude was controlling the command wolf," continued

Skye.

"That was Ambient," Caitlin corrected.

"Whatever," Skye retorted irritably.

"Skye, now please," Sara pleaded, "tell us why you are here, of all places."

Kruger looked at them suspiciously, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because we're her parents, of course," Alex stated, amazed that he didn't know that.

Kruger said nothing, but the look on his face was enough to show that he was shouting, "WHAT?" inside.

Skye also said nothing, but flinched and contorted her face into a closed-eye grimace.

Still bemused, Kruger turned to Skye, "Is this true?"

Skye gritted her teeth and said coldly, "I don't know what he's talking about."

"Skye," Alex whispered, "how can you say that?"

Sara had almost no reaction to the words spoken by her former daughter, but by looking and listening closely, one could tell that she was whimpering.

All this time, Caitlin was trying her best (and failing miserably) to keep her face straight.

"Sometimes, I wish I could retire," grumbled the colonel.

"Let me put it very simply, Alex," Skye said, almost quaking with the fury of six years behind her words. "I – ran – away. I didn't, I repeat, did not want to go to that stupid zoid training place you wanted to send me to. The minute that you tried to force me into it, I knew that you were more concerned about me doing what you never had a chance to do rather than me doing what I wanted to do. Ever since then, as far as I'm concerned, you're not my parents anymore. True parents don't do stuff like that."

Both Alex and Sara were at a loss for words after that little speech of hers. "If you where in the empire," Caitlin stated, "then it was most likely Vasculyard Academy."

"Oh, thanks," Skye said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Caitlin answered.

Skye just rolled her eyes. Caitlin stuck out her tongue; Sara was too distraught at this point to say anything.

"Quit bickering, you two!" commanded Kruger.

"Yes, sir," Caitlin said jokingly.

"Listen, we just came to get our daughter," Alex said, again, Skye flinched at his words. "She means the world to us."

Annoyed, Skye thought to herself, Yeah, that's why you decided to send me into battle training.

"If she wants to go," Kruger told them carefully, "then she may. If not, then you can take the zoid you came in and leave as soon as possible."

"Well," said Sara, starting to turn away. "Come on, then, Skye."

Skye stared at her like she was insane, then exploded, "Are you crazy!

Do you honestly think that I'd go back after all I've been through!" she was shouting at this point, "Believe it or not, it was all because of you two!"

After her anger had taken its toll on her voice, she turned away from the stunned couple that had once raised her and stormed off.

Caitlin was worried about her, so she asked Blitz and Guerra to follow her and to keep an eye on her. After nodding in acknowledgement, they obeyed.

Kruger looked after them for a minute, then turned to Skye's parents,

"I guess she didn't want to leave, but you two still may."

Alex went red in the face at his remark, "Fine, we will go. But know this: we will get our daughter back form you… people."

Then he turned away and Sara, still unable to speak, tearfully followed him out.

Cait watched them for a moment, and muttered to herself, "Only if she wants you to get her."

When Skye had walked off, she had not paid any attention to where she was going. Soon, though, she saw a thin passage that looked like it had not been walked down in years. As she walked into it, she collapsed against the wall, and slid down it, into a sitting position, and the tears that, up until now, she had kept inside poured out in two silent streams.

Blitz slowly walked up to her, "Rah?"

Alarmed, Skye jumped, then she relaxed.

"Oh, it's only you," she said, brushing her tears away.

Guerra concernedly walked up and growled soothingly.

"Aw, Guerra, why can't they just leave me alone?"

Blitz rumbled uncertainly. Guerra nudged Skye and growled to her.

"Your wrong Guerra," said Skye, shaking her head. "They'll never give up, especially not Alex."

Blitz pulls his head up, affronted, as if to say, "While you're here, they will have to get through me and Caitlin."

"I feel better now, are they gone yet?"

Blitz looked distracted for a moment, then nodded.

"Then let's go back out."

Guerra nodded and helped her up.

Blitz cocked his head as if to ask, "Want help getting back to the hanger?"

Skye walked back out with the two organoids. As Skye and Guerra tried to go down the wrong hall, Blitz called, "Hey, it's this way!"

Skye blushed deeply, then followed him. Blitz led the way laughing about how easy it would be to get those two lost in there. He opened the door into the hanger. Guerra growled at him to shut up or she'd really go berserk on him.

Blitz just did the organoid equivalent of sticking his tongue out at

Guerra.

Walking towards Cait and the colonel, Skye murmured, "Thank God that's over."

Upon entering, Blitz immediately plowed right over the Cait, nearly knocking her over.

Skye raised an eyebrow, asking, "What's his problem?"

"I think he's glad that those people didn't hurt me," answered Cait.

"Well, they didn't need to," replied Skye.

"He's a little over protective."

"Obviously."

"Nice to see you didn't get lost," said Kruger as Blitz laughed again.

"Oh, shut it! What did they say?" asked Skye.

"That they will get you back from us people," answered Kruger.

"We can't let that happen," Skye stated bluntly.

"Like they can beat the guardian force," said Cait sarcastically.

"If they have Hiltz on their side?" challenged Skye.

Blitz snickered and Cait replied, "Doubtful."

"Didn't he almost, like, destroy the world before?" questioned Skye.

"Yeah, but they won't ask for his help again," replied Cait.

"You got me there," said Skye.

"Didn't you here the comm. talk?"

"Yeah, but I forgot."

Cait rolled her eyes, "They thought Hiltz wouldn't hurt you, but when he fired I, think he lost their trust."

"And I concur," agreed Kruger.

"I dunno," said Skye uncertainly. "I think they'd go to anyone for help. They'll probably just pay him more."

"I still doubt it," said Cait.

Kruger then looked at the clock, "Lieutenant, take Skye over to the barracks."

"Yes, sir," Cait saluted, then she lead Skye to the barracks.

Later, when the entire base was asleep, someone silently slipped in through a window close to where Skye and Cait were sleeping. The shadowy figure took a quick look around the room, then proceeded over to Skye's bed. He tried to pick her up, but she was too light of a sleeper and woke with a start, sitting bolt upright. The first thing she tried to do was get out of the bed, but a strong hand forced her to lie back and pinned her down. She fought as hard as she could, but it was no use and soon, she felt a damp cloth being pressed over her mouth and nose, forcing her to breathe in the fumes. Her vision began to go blurry, and in only a matter of minutes, she had gone limp. While all this had been happening, Cait had gotten out of bed and just as the figure was turning around with the unconscious Skye in his arms, she ran at him. He dropped Skye back down on the bed, and as Cait ran into him, he caught her by the upper arms and pressed the cloth over her mouth and nose as well. Once both of them were out cold, he called quietly for another man to get Cait and then to find the other one they were looking for.

A/N what will happen to our two heroes? Stay tuned to find out.


	5. AN

I know we are not supposed to do author notes only chaps but Risika Tygora lost the disk.

We are still righting but I stink at editing. Anyway prepare for some shocks as we move along the story, and I think some really sad moments.

I will update ASAP.

"striker out"


End file.
